User talk:Skakid9090/Archive 3
NOFX FUCKING OWNS. Rawrawr 17:30, 17 March 1006 (EDT) First — Skakid 21:05, 15 June 2008 (EDT) wtf? wtf? — Skakid 21:05, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :cock block —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:29, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::wtf? Ojamo 22:02, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::wtf? Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 03:14, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::wtf? /FrosTalk\ 03:15, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Oh, am I going to get to ban people for spam? -- Armond Warblade 12:12, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Minor edit! — Skakid 12:16, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::That sounds so Latin right there. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:17, 16 June 2008 (EDT) a sexy time have sexy time with me skakid in GW, kk, ok? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 22:04, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :sounds like a plan :O--Goldenstar 12:49, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Heh? How's it look? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:03, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Looks great. — Skakid 13:11, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::You're picture is better. Still, Armond is going to come around with copyvios... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:11, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Needs a background that puts less strain on the eyes (i.e. a lighter background). --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 13:58, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Huh? What copyvios? -- Armond Warblade 23:51, 24 June 2008 (EDT) skakid ? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:12, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :? — Skakid 13:12, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:13, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::? — Skakid 18:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Skakid? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:15, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::rawr? — Skakid 18:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::skakiD? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:40, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Stop trolling. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:26, 22 June 2008 (EDT) yo dood cn i borro 1.5 mil? sorta rly need m8 >.< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:39, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :drug money c/d — Skakid 18:41, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::d, 1.5 gw moneyz. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:43, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Mr. Bear much cuter imo moush 20:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :I'd tap that. Gogey 20:16, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :d — Skakid 20:22, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Guess Whos back? Guess who's back, back again Crossfire's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back... -- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:03, 21 June 2008 (EDT) So I hurd u raygd SoD to play with good people who actually do stuff like TA or GvG or HA or even PvE? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 04:35, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Joined a GvG guild =p rank 593 in 2 days, heh — '''Skakid 04:36, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Smexy. We could probably get into top 600, too. Y'know... if we actually GvG'd or even practiced. Ever. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:38, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::People with bad playtimes ftl. I'd be able to guest us the rest if we ever had 4 people on and willing to gvg. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:16, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::wurdup. Also, imma raise me an Abomasnow and a big sharky thing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Garchomp? lol Garchomp + Abomasnow = anti-synergy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:26, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Synergy's for pussies and faggots. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:33, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:33, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I wasn't planning on using them together necessarily. Just plan to raise both of them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:38, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, Empeleon is epic. The number of times he's been hit with something "super effective" and only lost like 30 hp is staggering. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:39, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:40, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Can we do a 2v2 or are the 2v2s only either completely random or between friends? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:47, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You can. 2v2 is pretty shitty though tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:00, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Unless you mean 2 different people on each team, in which case you can't. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:00, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Yeah. Was thinking Tab & Panic vs. Randomfag1 & Randomfag2 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:02, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::ups. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:03, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Need some Fire stuff for level training some pokemon. You don't happen to have like a Rapidash or something do you? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:16, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Nope :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:29, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Damn it. Catch a ponyta and trade it to me gogo! I can get you a gible if you want one? I'm hoping to catch a female for teh pokesex. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:32, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I have a Garchomp ;o. I'll get you a Ponyta/Rapidash in a bit if you want. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:34, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Meh. Maybe I'll wait and get Dialga. Just about to do that part. That should pretty much raep everything and make level farming a lot easier. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:38, 23 June 2008 (EDT) HA If I'm on just ask me; IGN is Wub Mc Box. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:44, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :I pwn. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:50, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::No you dont-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 20:13, 25 June 2008 (EDT) HAY SKAKID WHY DO DYKES SHOP AT MODELL"S LOLOLOLOLOL?--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 16:55, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :they dont like dicks — Skakid 17:14, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::You just ruined my fun. asshole.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:32, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::im sorry. — Skakid 18:34, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::So i'm guessing you've heard a lesbians favorite ice cream.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:37, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::NO, WHAT IS IT? — Skakid 18:38, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::CLONDIKE BARS.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:42, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::TBH, those Lesbopops are quite popular. You'd be surprised on how they're shaped... Actually, you wouldn't. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:54, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::vaginas, right. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 03:14, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Whats a Dyke's favorite movie?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:46, 26 June 2008 (EDT) strong mcbrave Power McCunning [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:11, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Bunny McRabbit — 'Skakid' 14:15, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :: Roffle McLol, Shoop McWhoop, Self McFail. Mango 17:18, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Sonjay Mckingston.-Jax010 16:39, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Dyke Mcvagina?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:47, 26 June 2008 (EDT) balanced with 3 eles that all snare and blind melee all game herd QuCo were shitters —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:26, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :how the fuck do you lose to a 4/4 split with that much defense — Skakid 14:27, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::genuinely, i do not no. I could not decide whether to attune hunt or channel hunt. They would of been able to spamdefence either way <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:28, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Frozen Flames (→Frozen Flames Variant - E/A Frozen Flames =/= E/A Assassin's Promise Nuker) I disagree. Frozen Flames = More AoE Damage + better snare + more damage overall. it does have its downsides though, like the GoLE, and the fact that the damage is delivered in packets instead of one burst, but still, imo the frozen flames variant should still be added and still kept up there, please state your reasoning of deletion.--Rella 16:35, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :I have no opinion on the build, it is a different build. Use a new page. — Skakid 16:38, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ok sorry didn't see your comment on the discussion.--Rella 16:40, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::No problem. — Skakid 16:41, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Ty For voting on this. Everyone just keeps complaining on how hard it is to get rank 9 or 10 in dwarven. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:37, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Welcome! In particular, I know you're not 100% on separating good builds from bad. Don't fret! I'm here to help. Just msn me for some pointers. You'll learn the ropes eventually. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 19:54, 27 June 2008 (EDT) You Chill out. DE didnt say anything so i will. Igor got perma happy now? You nd on the AN was just ridiculous.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:20, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Actually you were pretty harsh to igor. He took it a little too far, but you were just obnoxious. :''Do you feel the need to comment on everything you see in RC? '''Shut the fuck up already', the wiki was functioning well before you were unbanned for no reason, now the apparent amount of complete stupidity is really bringing this place down. — Skakid 20:21, 27 June 2008 (EDT)'' ::...Telling someone to shut the fuck up on the AN isn't the wisest decision in the book. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:22, 27 June 2008 (EDT) U P S.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:25, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Please show me where I contributed to the drama on the noticeboard. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:35, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::/cough. It may have not been on the noticeboard, but Igor was making Pokemon related comments until bad things happened, most noticably by others on the Wiki, not Igor. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 12:36, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::That's a seperate incident to the permaban. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:37, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It's an incident, regardless. Anyway, I have to clean my room, so I'll be back on later. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:38, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Point being? Me and Igor both got one day for it, then a seperate incident started on the noticeboard, which I had nothing to do with. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:40, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Im sorry i included your name but ska did provoke igor. Ska's NPA, and cursing here and there wansnt exactly nice, and DE or Rapta didnt say anything bout it.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:46, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I wouldn't be suprised if Skakid has been warned via other means such as MSN. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:49, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No. I doubt it. Nobody else warned him. honestly if thats not ban worthy then where the hell are the admins?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:53, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I've not bothered reading most of what went on, but from what I've gathered, Skakid told Igor to shut the fuck up, which while rude, isn't in violation of policies. Igor's ban was for repeat offence after his unban and final warning. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:00, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ska agreed to stop posting on the AN, etc. during an MSN conversation with me. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:04, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::"Skakid told Igor to shut the fuck up, which while rude, isn't in violation of policies." IT acutally is.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:08, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It's already been said on the noticeboard discussion by admins that it isn't a violation. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:08, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::edit conflict If you're thinking NPA, you're wrong; it's as simple as that. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 13:09, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::yeah but what did igor do jw.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:12, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Maybe you should read what happened on that link, Cross. The drama there wasn't related to his pokemon comments. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 14:03, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :I did. It was Ska vs igor. Ska wins bc hes so elitist. Sha was cursing and offensive and Igor was like "yeah but"-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:05, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::er.. wut? I'm talking about Tab vs. Igor on Poketeams. See how I mentioned Pokemon up there? And the link that you posted to my page? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 14:26, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::or rather the one GoD posted. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:27, 29 June 2008 (EDT)